Algo nuevo para variar
by YumikoHyakuya
Summary: Serie de ONE-SHOTS la mayoria de MikaKrul, y algo de YuuMitsu. Advertencia: Algunos contendran Lemmon
1. Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:/ Vocalo-corrijo-Owari no Seraph no es de mi propiedad -sino la loli y el rubio badass ya estarían casados(?)- su creador original es Takaya Kagami -si saben donde es su casa tirenle un Nokia de mi parte para aclararle que a la loli me la salva o le meteré una pluma por dondenosemenciona :v-**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he subido algo a fanfiction -w- esto lo hice como un especial para despedir este 2016 y abrirle las puertas al 2017, el año en el que la escuela no me dejara respirar :'v lamento si en alguna parte hay una falta de ortografía pero esto lo escribi desde mi telefono 7.7

Hace muchisimo tiempo desde que no he escrito un lemon -si, tiene eso y si, ya llevo dos años desde que perdí la practica cofanteseramáspervercofcof- pero por los deseos de una amiga tuve que rehusarme y hacerlo -no siquiera fue bajo mis deseos sino el lemonsería más explícito que una novela porno(?) Ok no xd

Aqui me medio centro en mi OTP no canon -todavía no, pero algún día lo sera TwT- MikaKrul -la alaban*okno*- y una leve provadita de YuuMitsu -esa cosa es bellisima(?)-

Comencemos~

 **0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

Sus mejillas se enrojecían a cada segundo que ella besaba sus dedos.

Parecía divertirse mientras le observaba, y era de esperarse puesto que ella amaba hacerle malas jugadas, bromas o cualquier cosa que cambiara su común semblante frio a uno indefenso a su vista.

Mientras él; no podía hacer nada más que dejarse involucrar y caer a su dominio, después de todo era por el momento "su dueña", no tenía más opción que hacerlo.

Sentir su legua caliente sobre su piel le excitaba velozmente.

—K-krul— habló por primera vez desde que la ex-vampiresa se le acerco—p-para p-por favor...

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido segundos despues de suplicarle a la chica, haciendo que esta sólo soltara una risa victoriosa.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Lo último que recordaba era la cena de Año Nuevo en la que por insistencia de Yuu-chan habían asistido Guren y todo su grupo de raros amigos, mientras que Krul, bueno, ella llevaba viviendo con ambos desde que la maldición de los vampiros fue rota por lo que no hubo necesidad alguna de buscarle e invitarle.

 **Noche del 31 de Diciembre del Año 201X**

 **Departamento Hyakuya Tepes 10:00 p.m.**

Todos llegaron, trayendo con ellos algunos platillos o postres para compartir, claro que por esta ocasión, Krul se negó determinada en que su comida era deliciosa.

Por suerte, esta vez tuvo razón.

—Gracias por la comida— se retiró de la mesa.

—Estuvo delicioso~

—Que bien que te gustara~ ¿y a ti Mika?

—¿Eh? Bien, creo...— se alejó del resto.

—Mmm, ha estado raro.

—Dejalo— le entregó su plato a la pelirosa— se le pasará.

—Bien, te creeré...

—No sabía que Krul-sama cocinara tan bien~— bromeó Shinoa, metiéndose un bocado de la comida a la boca.

—Está... realmente bueno— imitó Mitsuba con desanimo, darse cuenta que ella era la única inútil que no sabía cocinar le entristecia.

—La comida de mi hermano mayor es mejor— Mirai asentó su plato vacío, cruzando los brazos orgullosa de sus palabras.

—Aún asi, no dudaste en acabartelo~— se llevó el plato de la castaña.

—B-bueno...

—Esta bien Mirai, yo también pienso que esta bueno...

—Ujuju~ incluso el frío de anteojos me ha alavado~

—Me hubiera quedado callado.

—Por lo menos, la comida de Krul-sama es comestible, no como la de Mit-chan~

—...

—Pero la verdad es que~

—...

—Creí que Krul-sama al igual que Mit-chan, quemaría la coci-

—¡Oye Shinoa!— interrumpió, levantandose con estruendo y con un puchero en el rostro— ¡si sigues burlandote de mi, no te acabaras la paliza que te dare!

—Oh~ Mit-chan está molesta~

—¡Tú, idiot-!

—¡Callense las dos!—exclamó Guren desde el otro lado de la mesa con una botella en la mano— ¡ninguna de las dos es buena en cocina!

—En eso se equivoca Guren-sama~ yo no quemó la cocina~— dijo la pelivioleta con una sonrisa.

—Pero tu comida apesta— la sonrisa desapareció.

—Tushe~— aclamó Krul desde el lavadero, encargándose de los trastos de los chicos.

—Y-yo... no creo que la cocina de Shinoa-chan sea tan mala...

—Yoichi...

—¡Al parecer el inocente y tierno de Yoichi está tan cegado por el amor que no puede dejar que ofendan a su chica~! ¡pobre~!

—N-no, s-se equivoca— tartamudeo sonrojado, volteando la mirada hacia algún punto indefinido en la pared con tal de esconder sus nervios.

—¿Ah?— mostró confusión Yuu, rascandose un poco la mejilla— tú me dijiste que sí hace poco— claro que siempre existirá alguien que suelte la sopa.

—¡Yuu-kun!

—No me esperaba eso de ti~

—N-no, Shinoa-chan se equivoca...

—¿Uh, y Mika?

—Mikaela fue al balcón, creí que te habías dado cuenta— señaló Mitsuba.

 **10:30 p.m.**

Yuu no tardó en dirigirse a donde la chica le había indicado, encontrandose con el rubio mirando las estrellas.

Recordó muy bien como habían decidido quedarse ahí y en gran parte, por el capricho de la pelirosa de poseer el departamento, pero al final, no fue tan malo.

—Hola— se paró a su lado dándole la espalda al barandal.

—Hola—respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué tan distraído, eh?

—Bueno...

—¿No me digas que te enamoraste de alguien?— le sonrió con picardía.

—Jaja, muy gracioso— ¿sarcasmo, dónde?

—¿Me dirás que te sucede?—insistió por milésima vez.

—Sólo... estoy algo cansado...

—¿Seguro?— repitió tratando de encontrar inseguridad en Mikaela.

—Seee—se separó del barandal—creo que iré a acostarme un rato...

—¡Oh vamos, hoy es Año Nuevo y quieres dormir!

—Volvere más tarde.

—Bien— dio media vuelta—pero, Krul ya estará ebria para entonces~

—Si... espera, ¿qué?

—Nada, nada~

—Yuu-chan...

—Ya vete~— le empujó dentro del lugar e indicándole que se fuera a dormir.

Una escenita sucedía en el sofá, al parecer Krul se estaba divertiendo.

Pero...

Algo en esa escena no le parecía adecuado al rubio y era la cercanía que tenia el Ichinose hacia la pelirosa, al parecer era sólo un juego pero no le era sencillo procesarlo.

—Vete~— Yuu volvió a empujarle, hasta que logró llevarle a su habitación y encerrarle.

Mika comenzó a forsejear la puerta por unos minutos, esperando que el azabache le sacara en algún momento, cosa que nunca sucedió.

—Duerme~ te hablare más tarde~— dijo antes de alejarse del cuarto e irse con el resto, dejando a Mikaela prácticamente solo.

—S-si tu lo dices...

Sin más opción, se fue a recostar.

 **12:30 p.m.**

—Hey~— llamó Guren desde el sofá sin soltar una botella nueva -en realidad, esa era la cuarta que tomaba-

—¿Sí?— en ese instante un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al parecer el borracho del Ichinose le había derramado algo del alcohol por detrás, entrando una pequeña cantidad por los pantaloncillos de la chica.

Volteo para verlo con más claridad, jamás había sido tan humillada en su vida.

—¿No quieres~?— le ofreció la botella.

—No gracias, yo no bebo...

—Vamos~ no seas aguafiestas~

—NO, TE HE DICHO— le arrebato el envase, Krul observo el contenido de este con detenimiento. No entendió que era lo bueno de beber ese líquido tan... amarillo.

—¿Qué~?, sólo es cerveza~

—¡Ya sé lo que es!— se bajo de su regaso, sin devolverle la bebida.

—¡Hey, devuelveme eso!

—¿Qué es lo que le ves de bueno a esto?— preguntó, olfateandolo un poco.

—Sí lo probaras, lo sabrías~— sonrió, observando como esta acercaba la boquilla hacia sus rosados labios.

—Puaj— expresó unos segundos despues sacando la lengua con asco. Ese sabor no le era agradable, tan amargo...

—Jaja~ ¿demasiado amargo?

—Esto sabe terrible...

—Es tu primera vez bebiendo algo así, ¿no?— la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Krul jamás había probado algo así~?— apareció Yuuichiro picaron, con un vaso del mismo contenido amarillo— Vamos~ ¿por qué no le das otro intento?

—No gracias...

—Vamos Krul-sama~— habló Shinoa, esta no tenia alcohol en sus manos pero parecía tener ganas de observar el estado en el que se pondría.

—Shinoa— le habló Kimizuki con Mirai en brazos -al parecer no había soportado el sueño y cayó dormida-.

—¿Sí~?

—No la obliguen si ella no quiere. Sólo estan haciendo que se harte aún más.

—Pero~

—Shi-kun tiene razón, no hay razón por la que obligar a Krul-san a hacer algo que no quiera— apoyó Yoichi, bebiendo un trago.

—BIEN— exclamó, escuchar a esos chicos le había hecho perder así de rápido la paciencia y en gran parte, observar como bebian con total naturalidad.

Guren le sirvió cuanto antes, al igual que todos deseaba ver el comportamiento de Krul en estado de ebriedad y esa era la situación perfecta para poder observarlo desde primera fila.

—Hasta el fondo~

Krul mostró una mueca antes y despues de beberselo todo de un gran jalón. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

—¿Bueno~?— preguntó al igual que antes, siendo su primera experiencia con una bebida alcohólica se estaba mostrando con una alta tolerancia.

—No...

—Guren-sama, sirlvale otro~

—Espera... ¿lo haras?— se dirigió nuevamente hacia Krul.

—Si, claro— le sirvieron una vez más.

 **12:50 a.m.**

Asi fue como se la pasaron por un buen rato hastaque...

—Hey, Guren~

—¿Si~?

—¿Me servirías otro~?

—Ya no hay, preciosa~

—Awww~

—Se parecen muchísimo en ese estado tan indefenso y libertino~— canturreo Shinoa, bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

—Jeje~— rió Yuu a su lado, en el mismo estado que ese raro par de adultos.

—No era necesario que se embriagaran...

—Dejalos Yoichi, al parecer les gusta mucho más así.

—Sería divertido ver a Yoichi-san de igual manera~

—Por favor no, Shinoa-chan.

—Los pechos de Mit-chan cada día son más grandes~

—...

—Me pregunto, ¿como se verían sin toda esta ropa encima~?

—...

—Sería tan...

—...

—...erótico.

—¿Puedes callarte, pedazo de basura-Hyakuya?

—¿Eh? Pero si a mi me gustan así, no es necesario que los dejes crecer~— se abrazó a la rubia, teniendo el rostro demasiado cerca de la zona del escote.

—Has cabado tu tumba.

—Que cruel~ y con lo mucho que me gustas~

—Mit-chan~ Yuu-san se le ha confesado~

—Está ebrio, ¿crees que le voy a creer?

—Bueno~ dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad~

—Puras tonterías...

—Oh, Guren-sama se ha dormido.

Y ciertamente, lo había hecho. Al parecer el alcohol mostró signos de querer descansar, pero lo curioso en todo eso era... ¿y en dónde estaba Krul-sama?

Tal vez se había ido a acostar, sí, era lo más seguro.

—Bien Mit-chan, ¿qué es lo que haremos? No podemos volver a casa con el coronel de esta manera, Shin-niii nos reclamaría~

—Simplemente podríamos culpar a Yuuichiro de todo esto— dijo Kimizuki, al parecer ya se sentía listo para retirarse y Mirai, bueno, ella ya estaba dormida.

—Pero el problema es deshacerme del idiota—intentó empujar al mencionado de su abrazo pero este se negaba a soltarla, se sentía comodo entre los pechos de la chica.

—Tendremos que llevarlo~ No olvides **no-utilizar condón** Mit-chan~ en este mundo necesitamos niños pronto~

—¡Tú! El idiota se quedara, es su casa.

—Pero el se niega a separarse de usted~

—Ya traelo, en ese estado no creo que llegue a subir de tono la situación— ambas terminaron aceptando.

Kimizuki se encargaba de cargar a su hermana, Yoichi del general y Mitsuba con el Hyakuya. Shinoa solamente limpio un poco el desastre de los adultos y se retiraron los siete hacia la casa que pertenecía a la familia Hiiragi.

¿Y qué sucedió con la pelirosa?

Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos de saber a donde fue a parar.

 **01:00 a.m.**

—No puedes huir de mi~— ato las manos del rubio a la cama, acercándose y plantandole un beso en los labios.

—N-no puedes hacer esto— se quejó soltando uno que otro sensual(?) gemido.

—Por supuesto que puedo~

—¡Y-Yuu-chan, ¿d-dónde estás?!— sin respuesta, al parecer había salido con el resto.

—No sé porque te niegas, ¿no sería mejor tener tu primera vez con alguien que conozcas~?— pregunto deshaciendose de la camisa del joven y dándole un pequeño beso en el abdomen.

—N-no quiero hacer esto, no hoy... ¡Ah~!

—Dijiste eso en Navidad—le respondió con un puchero adorable. A diferencia de aquel día, Krul no estaba consciente de lo que hacia.

—¡AH~!— las manos de la pelirosa comenzaron a adentrarse por sus boxers comenzando a tocar su parte íntima.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras tan sensible~— acarició con delicadeza.

—¡N-no l-lo soy, es sólo q-que t-tus manos...!

—¿Se sienten bien~?

—S-sí...

—Entonces lo haré más rápido...

—N-no... ¡AH!

—Ujuju~ di que me perteneces~

—¿Q-qué?

—Haslo~

—Y-yo... ¡Ah~!

—Dilo ó comenzaré a usar mi boca y eso se siente aún mejor...

—N-no lo h-harías...

—¿Quieres probarme~?

—¡Mmnnn-!

—Dilo~

—Y-yo...

—Ajá~

—Y-yo t-te pertenezco... ¡Ah!

—Mika...

—¿S-sí?

—Te quiero~

—Y-yo...

—¿Y tú~?

—T-te q-quiero~

—Uju~

—Toma tu recompensa~— acarició con más velocidad, acercándose el primer clímax del rubio.

—M-me vengo~ ¡AHH!

Las manos de la chica, se deshicieron de todas sus ropas, quedando Mika completamente a su merced, siendo ella la única que aún conservaba sus ropajes.

—Aún sigues duro~— se sentó sobre su pecho, mirandole directamente al rostro.

—Eres una pervertida— miró hacia la ventana.

La luna brillaba más que nunca, incluso se veía aún más reluciente que cada noche.

—Hey, Mika~

—¿S-sí?

—Feliz Año Nuevo~— beso su mejilla, abrazandose a el.

En ese momento, Mikaela comprendió todo. El olor a alcohol que la fémina desprendía era excesivo, claramente había bebido de más estando junto a los chicos.

—Hueles a cerveza...— volvió a ser el mismo y serio Mikaela.

—¿Así~?

—Ya desatame.

—No~

Después de negarse a la petición del menor, con lentitud y sensualidad(?) se deshizo de su blusón, dejando sus pequeños pechos a la plena vista de su acompañante.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto— regreso a su lado adorable.

—No~ hoy lo hacemos porque lo hacemos~

Se colocó de rodillas sobre el pecho de este, teniendo más libertad para quitarse los shorts.

—K-Krul, p-para. Estás borracha.

—Voy a hacer que ambos lo disfrutemos~— tiró su última prenda al otro lado de la habitación, al igual que cada ropa que retiro durante el rato.

Sin continuar con la conversación, se sentó sobre el miembro, entrando lentamente y siendo invadida por el dolor en la zona baja de su cuerpo. Algo se rompía muy adentro de ella.

—¡Nnnm-!— se quejo en silencio, con una mueca incomoda.

—¡A-ah...!

El dolor perduró por el tiempo en el que permanecia quieta, así que...

—M-me v-voy a mover~

—K-Krul...— intento acercarse sin exito, al parecer moverse encendía la situación.

—¿S-si?

—D-desatame ya... ah~

—Si lo hago... ¿seguiras haciendome el amor~?— se miraron a los ojos momentáneamente.

No le quedaba más que aceptar.

—B-bueno...— sin siquiera terminar de hablar, Krul lo dejo moverse.

Lo primero que hizo fue topar con sus labios, juntar sus lenguas y juguetear con pasión(?), eso haría que el dolor pasara desapercibido por un rato y el calor no desapareciera.

Sus cuerpos calurosos seguían unidos por el coito, pero ningún movimiento se hacia presente aún.

—M-Mika...

—¿Sí?

—M-muevete-pidió desde sus brazos, subiendo su rostro y mostrándose de lo más tierna, tentando al rubio.

—Si lo hago no habrá vuelta atrás...

—No me importa, quiero hacerlo contigo~— un beso más para grabar en su memoria, un beso que no debía de olvidar para nada, un beso que significaria demasiado pero, una vez que ella despertara el día de mañana, no recordaría para nada.

—Te complacere por esta vez...

—Por favor— se acurruco impaciente, quedando a una distancia relativamente corta.

—Voy... a moverme.

Seguida de sus palabras comenzó a embestirla, al principio lento pero después de escuchar los primeros gemidos de la pelirosa se dejo llevar por la necesidad de su cuerpo por deshacerse de la excitación.

"Es agresivo", pensó Krul sonteniendose del Hyakuya.

Y lo estaba siendo, no aguantaba. Deseaba hacerlo sin parar durante la noche y todo el día de mañana pero, la poca cordura que le quedaba le dejaba en claro que esa seria una simple noche fugaz, algo que sólo sucedería una vez en su vida.

Debían terminar eso cuanto antes.

—M-Mika~

—T-te quiero Krul~

—¡Ah~!— no aguantaron, y con la simple llegada del orgasmo unieron sus labios por última vez esa noche...

Un beso que finalizo su unión...

Un beso que se encargo de desaparecer esa extraña magia.

Y un beso, que los haría caer hacia Morfeo.

—"¡T-te amo!"— fue su pensamiento antes de aferrarse a tan pequeño cuerpo por lo que quedaba de la noche.

 **Mañana del 1 de Enero Año 201X**

 **Departamento Hyakuya Tepes 09:30 a.m.**

Unos ojos castaños se abrieron al sentir el primer rayo de sol sobre su rostro, los lentos pestañeos fueron suficientes para despertarla del todo.

Con detenimiento observo la habitación en la que estaba, la de Mikaela.

Buscó a su lado algún rastro del dueño del cuarto sin exito alguno, seguidamente se miró de pies a cabeza.

Las mismas ropas de la noche anterior.

—"¡Ah, me duele la cabeza!"— se levantó de la cama con un leve mareo— "¿qué sucedió anoche?"

—Hasta que despiertas.

—¿Uh?— levantó el rostro para ver a Mikaela apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Te sientes mal?—Krul asintió, levantándose lentamente. Al parecer le dolia la parte baja del cuerpo— ven, te daré algo para el dolor...

—¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—Cuando vine a dormir, tu ya estabas aquí...

—No es verdad, Yuuichiro dijo que tu te habías ido a dormir antes de la media noche.

—El me encerró y no pude dormir, entraste, te acostaste y yo aproveche para salir pero el resto se habían ido junto a Yuu-chan.

—Ah.

—Ven, prepare el desayuno— Krul camino despacio hacia el, luego se sostuvo de su brazo pues el dolor no le dejaba caminar en paz.

—¿Qué desayunaremos?

—Es una sorpresa— pusó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—¡Bien~!

—"Al parecer Yuu-chan cumplió lo que dijo"

 **Casa Hiiragi 10:00 a.m.**

—¡Juro que no recuerdo nada, por favor no me mates!

—¡Eres un idiota!— se cubrió con las sabanas y le arrojó una almohada.

—¡MIT-CHAN EL DESAYUNO ESTA LIS-!

—...

—...eh

—Vaya, ahora me diran que mi sobrino se llamará Mitsuki~ ¿cierto?

—...

—S-Shinoa esto... no es lo que parece...

—¿El YuuMitsu es canon~? Ya lo sabía~

—Largo...

—Pues...

—¡LARGO DE AQUI LOS DOS!

 **0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0l0**

Jaja me hice 13 hojas y 4000 palabras -casi :v- eso no me lo esperaba xd bueno fue divertido.

Y si sólo preguntan, en el inicio Krul estaba lamiendolas manos. Pero Mika de sintió raro...

De verdad lamento haber cambiado mi manera de escribir antes, -más claros en 2014 :v- me escribía de a montones y ahora soy una chinga' floja y utilizo más punto y aparte del que deberia xd tambien lamento que mi lemon no tenga calidad :'v la practica hace al maestro y hacia tiempo que no escribía ni una palabra "nepe" :u asi que mi practica desapareció :'v /3

Por cierto en donde andaban los signos de interrogación es por que se me salió el amor~(?) xD

Bueno, creo que eso seria todo :/

Gracias por leer -3- 3

Dejame un review y te daré galletitas -w-


	2. Algo Random

****Aclaraciones antes de leer:****

*La idea esta basada en una tontería que hice en el instituto por lo que es realmente estúpido pero, entretenido(?)

*Los personajes de Owari no Seraph no son de mi pertenencia

*Originalmente lo iba a hacer un cómic pero... como el cole cada día me intenta asesinar(?) pues decidí escribirlo.

Ya sin más, disfruten~

 ** **=Algo Random=****

―Vamos Mika, sólo es un ensayo~―trató de convencer a su hermanastro mayor, el rubio negó, ocultando su notable sonrojo con las manos. Era común que que el chico se ruborizara por un favor tan sencillo por parte de Yuuichiro SOBRETODO por que las recientes peticiones de este; eran demasiado embarazosas.

Se preguntarán, ¿qué era aquello tan vergonzoso?

Al parecer había visto una película algo vieja, está le metió ideas a la mente en cuanto a ámbitos románticos y al final termino pidiéndole a Mikaela que las practicara con su majestad Tepes. No creo que sea necesario explicar la razón por la que este les shipeaba.

Él se negó incontables veces, siendo ignorado e insistido continuamente ¿es qué acaso estaría condenado a aceptar?

En primer lugar, el joven no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo frente a aquella mujer tan "burlesca", menos sabiendo que esta podría derrumbarle la poca dignidad que conservaba. No, esa cosa ya había desaparecido desde el momento que le tuvo que cuidar cuando se enfermo y tras hacerlo, él se resfrío. La dignidad no desapareció ahí sino hasta que ella decidió cuidarle.

Aunque, enfermarse no tiene nada de malo, en realidad, es algo completamente común.

Supongo que se siente muy inferior junto a ella.

En fin, ya saben, Yuuichiro rogando, Mika negando, Shinoa espiando, Mitsuba intentando no quemar la cocina con Shihou y Mirai, Yoichi comiendo galletas y Krul acostada en un sofá al otro lado de la sala, lo común.

Entonces, lleguemos al punto en el cual nuestro chico de ojos celestes(?) termina resignándose y acepta la petición de su hermano por lo cual, en estos momentos, se encontraba parado en frente de una pelirosa mirando hacia fuera de una ventana.

―¿T-tú...―los ojos castaños de ella se toparon con los suyos, matándolo de los nervios y dirigiéndose a Yuuichiro―n-no haré esto...

―Que pena~ ya no hay vuelta atrás―sonrió, torturando al rubio―no entiendo que te sucede últimamente, ¿cómo que... estás muy nervioso?

―Yuu-chan, he pasado demasiadas cosas como para poder estar tranquilo, además, ya no soy un vampiro como para quedarme serio todo el tiempo...

―Ya veo, pero, ahora regresa ahí y dí lo que debes~

―¡Dilo de una vez!

―¡NO!

―¡No seas cobarde!

―¡No lo soy!

―¡Entonces, di...!

―¡PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!―le gritó a ambos desde su sofá.

―Lo sentimos...

* * *

Silencio.

...

Silencio.

...

Y más silencio.

...

Falta de más decir, que había tanto silencio que llegó a creer que ese par había dejado ya de respirar, y eso no era bueno, Mitsuba le daría una paliza porque hoy le había prometido a Yuuichiro algo comestible hecho por ella.

De esa manera, no sólo serían los funerales de ambos Hyakuya sino también el suyo...

―¿No están muertos, cierto?―se pregunto así misma, hundiéndose en el sillón.

―¡No haré eso! ¡NO, NO Y NO!

―"Nah, no lo están..."

―Vamos~ hazlo por tu querido hermano~―canturreó dandole una pequeña cajita, Mikaela evito tomarla pero, este se la restregó en la cara esperando convencer a las malas a su hermano, nuevamente.

―¿De qué tanto están hablando?―se levantó finalmente de su trono.

―Buen, es que...―con el dedo indice le indico que se acercara para susurrárselo―le pedí a Mika que...―el sonrojo de Krul alarmo al rubio, seguramente Yuu-chan había revelado todo.

Y era cierto, el pelinegro no era de mentir ni manipular información (amenos de que le conviniera), pero, lo siguiente no pudo creerlo.

―Yo lo haré en su lugar entonces―sonrió enormemente sin borrar el color carmín de su rostro.

* * *

―¡¿Era necesario el cosplay?!―exclamó el rubio, tomando los volantes del vestido de noche que llevaba puesto, unos lindos tacones a juego y al parecer, también llevaba extensiones de cabello.

―Si fueras mujer, y no tuviéramos una bella relación familiar, tal vez, sólo tal vez, te ligaría...

―¡Yuu-chan!

―Es broma, es broma~ ¿Y bien?―se dirigió esta vez a la pelirosa, ella tenia un esmoquin, el cabello sostenido en una gran coleta de caballo y al parecer usaba sus botas de siempre.

―Yoichi-kun~―llamó alegremente al inocente, este vino con un disfraz de camarero y unos delantales para la mesa. Junto con la pelirosa, crearon un ambiente digno de ser nombrado; "romántico".

―¿Para qué es todo esto?―pregunto el rubio intentando no caerse con los tacones de punta que Shinoa le había dado.

―Para este tipo de cosas, se necesitan pequeños y lindos detalles. Todo sea para complacer al ser amado―respondió, colocando un florero con unas cuantas rosas.

―¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para recolectar todas estas cosas?

―Cuando la princesita se fue para arreglarse para mí―sacó la lengua de forma burlesca, poniendo más nervioso al rubio―te ves pre...

―Ni se te ocurra decir algo sobre mi aspecto, no me siento orgulloso de travestirme pero, tampoco es para juzgar.

―Pensaba decirte preciosa pero, si tu insistes~―con una sonrisa picarona le ofreció una silla a Mikaela, esté, dudoso, termino aceptando.

―Tengo algo que preguntarte...

―¿Sí?

―¿Crees que el amor puede romper barreras?―susurró en su oído, antes de tomar asiento.

―Bueno... supongo...

―¿Cómo cuales?

―¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?―le dió un sorbo a una taza de agua que el mismísimo Yoichi les llevo.

―Bueno, nunca se sabe el punto de vista de alguien hasta que te lo da~

―Supongo que de razas, clases sociales, sexo o edad...

―¿Incluso si esa persona tiene casi 2000 años de antigüedad?

―...

―Mira Mika, yo no soy la mejor persona del mundo...

―"No lo hagas..."―inclinó el rostro sonrojado.

―Actualmente dependo de tí y de tus compañeros...

―"Para..."

―Pero creo que, si estás a mi lado, puedo ser capaz de cualquier cosa...

―¿Te estás burlando?―interrumpió, ocultando sus extremas ganas de llorar.

―No, en realidad, quería disculparme...

―!

―En aquella ocasión, ambos, bueno, estábamos muy mal, pero, no pude creerme cuando de repente mientras delirabas... me pediste...

―También fue tonto no haberme cuidado, tu estabas enferma, así que...

―Casate conmigo.

Sin palabras, helado. Como si el alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo y temiera regresar y ver tan tierna escena.

―Pero, sólo es un ensayo...

―...

―Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha―agarró su barriga mientras carcajeaba con alegría.

Exacto. Todo era un simple ensayo.¿Qué querías?, ¿qué se amarán?

Nosotros sabemos que lo hacen, no hay porque dudarlo, ¿no?


End file.
